Dear Tweek
by TweekingOut
Summary: You know he never was one for writing letters- and he wasn't all that good at it either-but when it came to Tweek he just couldn't help himself. Creek! Multi chapter. Rated T because this is South Park.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Tweek,_

_I lie awake all hot thinking of you, your super sexy smile, and your face. Passionately I recall our meeting, how my heart was touched with guinea pigs when I saw you last night. How happy you looked in that green shirt and those tight skinny jeans (Nice ass btw)._

_I cherished every moment we had together and was soooo sad when our date was over. I cant say how badly I regret spilling Wine on your crotch area. You were cool about it, however, for which I am grateful. You're so beautiful without pants on. _

_Your awesome most other times. Your eyes are like deep pools of coffee warmed in the moonlight. Your cheeks are as rosy as leaks. Your lips are like succulent Taco (Clyde's input). Your hair is golden like a llama on a summer's day. _

_I can't wait to plow you again._

_Your boyfriend Craig_

"So… Do you like it?" He questions me. Staring at me with bright blue eyes, full of good intention and hope awaiting my appeasal on the love note.

"I-its um, Different?" I murmur. Every time we had a date, the morning after he would always present me with a love note. He always put so much effort into them, I could never tell him the truth, that must make me a liar, and liars go to hell and OHMYGODIDONTWANNAGOTOHELLAHH HH!

"Tweek?" His stoic voice snaps me back to reality. I was hoping for a second id be somewhere else like Harbucks or Science. I like science, its interesting….

"How is it different, in a good way or a bad way?"

There's so much going through my head, I can't carry on like this, it hurts too much. If I get another one of these notes I think I'm going to melt into the floor. I'm too caught up with thinking about how I can break this to him nicely when all of the hurtful words start flowing out of me,

"Craig. Are you high?" I ask, staring at him sarcastically.

"No."

"W-why would you give me this?" not sure what I'm doing right now but I shove the note back into his hands, "Llamas? Tacos? What the-ngh-fuck Craig!"

"I thought he liked Llamas…." He says to himself, none the less I still heard it

"No Craig! They have l-long hair, they b-bite they spit, llamas are scary Craig!" I grab his collar and shake him for emphasis. He stands there and takes it but I can see there's pain in his eyes.

"Okay…So you don't like llamas. I don't see what's wrong with the Taco part, Clyde told me he could get any girl with that line…." I let go of his collar and take a step back. What he just said sinks in,

"Y-you took advice from Clyde?" I cock my head to the side and grin at him. I cant believe that Craig Tucker. CRAIG TUCKER. Would take relationship advice from Clyde Donovan. I'm trying so hard not to laugh right now, it hurts, it actually hurts. I'm pretty sure if you went up to a girl, or anyone for that matter, and told them their lips were 'succulent' like 'taco' you would earn nothing more than a slap.

"Yes, but, for the record I won't ever again." He admits, fixing his hat as he did so.

"You do realise Craig what we-GAH-have to do with this note."

"What?"

"W-we have to burn it. We must b-burn it and-ngh-never talk of it again. For the good of our relationship Craig." It's true. I'm just saying what we both are thinking before someone finds it. They could put it on Facebook or Tumblr 'Horny gay teen writes retard coffee addict a love letter' **That's it!** We must destroy all evidence!

"Your right. Tonight. At my place, we'll burn it then." I nod in agreement and we both depart in opposite directions, we have the same class but it really adds to the whole secret meeting effect.

_AN/ This is going to be multi chapter. And will mainly focus on the more realistic en devours of being in a relationship (No rainbow barfing dinosaurs.) So i hope you enjoy, and please reveiw, they really make me want to write more!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Tweek,_

_Sorry for earlier. Meet me my home at 6 (I know u h8t the dark). Oh, and wear thos skini jeans I like. They make me sooooo happy _

_Urs faithfully, Craig_

I flip my 10 year old Nokia shut and smile. I love getting texts from Craig. To everyone else he's a stoic, mean, asshole, but he never fails to make me smile.

"Mr Tweek," My math teachers voice grabs my attention, "Class is over, you can go home now?" I gesture awkwardly, slide my phone into my pocket and sling my bag over my shoulder as I stumble out of the classroom.

I realise I must have been there a while because everyone seems to have left already. I know Craig wouldn't have hesitated at all in getting out of this shit hole. I decide my homework can wait, nothings due in for tomorrow anyways. And since I got so caught up smiling at my phone all idle for about 10 minutes I think I've also missed my bus.

But it doesn't matter because I enjoy the walk home, sometimes it's the only time I get to myself counting that I don't run into Kenny or Clyde along the way. I don't mind Kenny, he may be a man whore but he's a perfectly decent guy to talk too. Clyde on the other hand is quite the opposite…. Don't get me wrong I love Clyde he's one of my best friends but recently he's become some kind of Kenny wannabe.

I pass Harbucks and see my dad working through the window, I jog on. The last thing I want is for him to assume I haven't got plans tonight and force me to work. Thankfully my house was only a few blocks away and I made it home alive- For now.

"Mom. I-I'm home!" I shout. Closing the door behind me and turning the key.

"Hello Tweek sweetie, how was your day?" She asks. Her voice was like caramel, it's smooth and calm. And really relaxing. Though some things I wouldn't dare tell my dad I can share anything with my mom.

"It was a-alright-ngh-I'm going over to Craig's house later." Well almost anything. I never told her I was fucking the Tucker.

"That's nice Hun, have fun." Oh. We will mother. She unknowingly wanders back into the kitchen humming some song I never heard. I go about my own buissness and dash up the stairs.

I have just enough time to find those jeans Craig really likes…..


End file.
